Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom
Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom is a theme park a the Disney Universe Resort. Lands * Main Street U.S.A. * Fantasyland * Eerie Island * Tommorowland * Disney Glaxy * Adventureland * Fronteirland * Critter Country Main Street U.S.A Attractions * Walt Disney: One Man's Dream * Main Street Cinema * Main Street Arcade * Main Street Theater Resturuants Shops Entertainment *Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! *Paint The Night Parade * Festival of Fantasy Fantasyland Attractions * Cinderella Castle * Fantasyland Concert Hall * Alice in Wonderland * the Flying Elephant * Goofy's Sky School * It's a Small World * Journey into Imagination * Mad Tea Party * Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * The Fun Mickey's Fun Wheel of Fun (It is Fun) * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Celebrate the Magic Resturuants * Mr. Toads Tavern Eerie Island Attractions * Haunted Mansion * Fantasmic! * Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack's Sleigh Ride * Gravity Falls Mystery Tram Tour * Gravity Falls Escape From The Bunker Resturuants * Greasy's Diner Shops * Mystery Shack Tommorowland Attractions * Autopia * Carosuel of Progress * Ellen's Energy Adventure * Honey, I shurnk the Audience * Innoventions * The Timekeeper * Test Track * The Time Machine Resturuants * Cool Ship Shops * Tommorowland Shop Disney Galaxy Attractions * Spaceship Earth * Astro Orbiter * Space Mountain * Mission: Space * Stitches Great Escape Adventureland Attractions * Enchanted Tiki Room * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Grizzly River Run * Jungle Cruise * Expedition Everest * Cirlce of Life: An Environmental Fable Bug Land Attractions * Heimlcih's Chew Chew Train * Flick's Flyers * It's Tough to be a Bug Lost River Attractions * Lost River Rapids Discovery Port Attractions * Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage * Jumping Jellyfish * Nemo the Musical Frontierland Attractions * Grizzly Thunder Mountain Mine Carts * Country Bear Jamboree Critter Country Attractions * Splash Mountain Resturuants * Brer Rabbit's Shops * Brair Patch Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 3:00 PM Saturday 8:00 AM - 3:00 PM Holiday Hours New Years Eve 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM '''Fourth of July 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Seasonal Overlays Halloween Critter Country - Creepy Country Mickey's Fun Wheel of Fun - Mickey's Scare Wheel Space Mountain - Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy Enchanted Tiki Room - Haunted Tiki Room Paint The Night Parade - Villians Not-So Scary Parade Expedition Everest - Expedition Everdeath Lost River Rapids - Lost River Rampage Christmas Lost River Rapids - Snow Rapids It's a Small World - It's a Small World Holiday Haunted Mansion - Haunted Mansion Holiday Jungle Cruise - Jingle Cruise Critter Country - Christmas Country Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! - Mickey's Magical Festival of Holidays Easter Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Pooh's Easter Egg Hunt Summer Eerie Island - Gravity Falls, Oregon Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! - Phineas and Ferb's Summer Spectacular!